


The Night Of Sevens

by elianthos



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mythology References, Pomegranates, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Kunzite and Venus sharing a special gift.Fanart for Flor's Valentine's day fic taking place during the Silver Millennium.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Night Of Sevens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinakosAino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The night of sevens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697322) by [MinakosAino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/pseuds/MinakosAino). 



For MinakosAino, member of the darling & tireless Sailor Moon Senshi Shitennou Bang and Discord's moderators trio.  
This depicts a moment from her Silver Millennium fic you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697322).


End file.
